


Праздничная суета

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: Дерево, комната, собака – все необходимо украсить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tinsel Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446074) by [simeysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl). 



***

  
Пес скучал. Невероятно, но факт. Обычно не оставалось и пары минут свободного времени. Гарри или Драко тискали, играли или выгуливали его. А порой к ним в гости приходили друзья, и тогда Псу приходилось мириться с надоедливым вниманием. Больше всего ему нравился ребенок. Тедди мог часами напролет играть с собакой и потакал любому желанию.  
Но сегодня Драко был занят работой, Пес слышал, как тот жаловался Гарри на чердаке, куда детям вход запрещен. Тедди на этой неделе не заходил, а другие животные не баловали Пса своим вниманием. Наверняка были заняты какой-нибудь ерундой. Сова улетела гулять со своими совиными друзьями. Она демонстративно делала вид, что на Пса ей глубоко наплевать, но он знал – они больше, чем друзья. Кот оставался котом. И Пес искренне радовался невниманию с его стороны. Кошки неприятно пахли. Но временами бывало крайне забавно их дразнить.  
Трудно описать словами внутреннее состояние. В общем, Пес скучал. А раз не к кому пристать, не с кем поиграть, то, можно и немного вздремнуть. Да, точно, радостно подумал Пес, растягиваясь на мягком, таком уютном белом диване, на который Драко строго-настрого запрещал забираться, и на котором было так сладко спать.  
Вдруг что-то загрохотало, задремавший Пес испуганно скатился с дивана и зарычал на дверь.  
– Прости, парень, – успокаивающе потрепав Пса по голове, извинился Гарри. – Не хотел тебя напугать. Не удержал коробку.  
Пес заглянул за спину Гарри, и от удивления его уши встали торчком. Ну конечно! Три огромных коробки летели за человеком, а из четвертой, упавшей в угол, вывалились сказочные вещицы. Хвост зажил собственной жизнью. Пес никогда не был идиотом, в отличие от так и не получившего имя кота, его взбудоражили не коробки. Вовсе нет. Его занимало то, что торчало из поверженного ящика.  
Мишура. Сверкающая, сияющая, завораживающая мишура.  
Да! Наконец вновь наступило это волшебное время. Пес даже не пытался сдержать порыв и с удовольствием зарылся в открытую коробку. Он любил Рождество. И вовсе не из-за подарков. Несомненно, новая хрустящая косточка – прекрасно, но ее дарили из года в год. Привлекала Пса не еда. Ведь благодаря Драко он считался самой упитанной собакой в округе. Нет, Пес просто обожал сверкающие игрушки.  
Псу нравилось наблюдать за Драко, аккуратно развешивающим фонарики, то, с какой страстью тот украшал дерево, с какой педантичностью расставлял огоньки. Он любил, когда Драко... постойте-ка.  
Но Драко здесь не было. Был лишь Гарри, который и распаковывал блестки. Неповоротливый, неуклюжий Гарри собирался вместо Драко развесить светящиеся фонарики. Пес залаял от смеха. Зрелище обещало быть забавным.  
Мысли о сне мигом вылетели из головы, Пес усиленно обдумывал открывающиеся перспективы. Подтрунивать над Гарри всегда было очень легко, но благодаря блесткам развлечение грозило стать еще прекраснее. Хвост радостно заметался из стороны в сторону, но Пес не обращал на него внимания. Настало время веселья.

***

  
Пока Гарри доставал из коробки последнюю часть фальшивого дерева, Пес едва не потирал лапы от предвкушения. Сидя на задних лапах, он с трудом держался, чтобы не кинуться к человеку, слишком медленно собиравшему чертово дерево. Терпение, только терпение. Пес хорошо знал, насколько Драко нравились огоньки, и он был абсолютно уверен, Гарри в чем-нибудь да ошибется.  
Настало время расплаты за то, что прошлой ночью Гарри выгнал его из спальни. Ведь он был так мил и послушен, а люди все равно не ложились спать. Пес еще долго слушал стоны их глупых игрищ, пока пытался согреться в холодной гостиной.  
– Да! Дай пять! – Гарри отступил от собранной шаткой конструкции и посмотрел на Пса. – Т-ш-ш. Ты ничего не слышал.  
Пес закатил глаза. И почему Драко так нравился Гарри? Он же абсолютный невежда. Согласен, Гарри крайне хорош в почесывании и они могли без устали гулять милю за милей, но все равно он оставался невеждой. Ай, плевать, главное сейчас – привести план в действие.  
И как только Гарри зарылся в оставшиеся коробки, Пес воплотил свой коварный замысел в жизнь. Намного быстрее, чем если бы увидел Драко с бифштексом в руках, Пес в стремительном прыжке бросился на дерево. Вцепившись зубами в колючую ветвь, он принялся мотать головой, пока не опрокинул тяжелую ель на пол.  
– Какого? Нет! – Гарри резко обернулся и испустил тяжкий вздох. – Плохая собака. Я так долго собирал ее.  
Довольный собой Пес счастливо наблюдал, как Гарри пытался водрузить упавшую ель на место. Он даже не стал дожидаться, когда глупый человек отвернется и вновь напрыгнул на дерево. По комнате разнесся тихий стон разочарования и очередной скорбный вздох.  
Пыхча и сопя Гарри вернул дереву вертикальное положение.  
– Так, – строго произнес он, трепля Пса за ушами. – Даже не вздумай повторить.  
Но стоило Гарри вернуться к коробкам, как тот моментально прикусил искусственную ветвь и потащил дерево за собой.  
– Пес! – первым порывом Гарри бросился к шкоднику, явно намереваясь вступить в борьбу за чертово дерево, но внезапно остановился и призадумался. – Постой-ка.  
Пес терпеливо ждал. Резиновые иголки щекотали небо, но он наслаждался затеянной игрой.  
– Ты прав, – наконец выдал Гарри, радостно хлопая в ладоши. – Так намного лучше. Умный мальчик!  
Пес обиженно распластался по полу. Какого Мерлина! Ну вот зачем Гарри испортил все удовольствие? Одно радовало – лицо Драко, когда тот увидит, что дерево нелепо раскинулось у окна, а не стояло на привычном месте.

***

  
Пес вновь улегся на диван, наблюдая за доставшим из коробок огоньки Гарри и севшим на пол распутывать их. Гарри никогда не запрещал Псу нежиться на диване. Обычно распутыванием огоньков занимался Драко, непрестанно ругаясь на этот магловский кусок дерьма.  
Похоже, Гарри обладал талантом к распутыванию огоньков, так как справился за считанные минуты, а затем принялся наматывать гирлянду на дерево. Отлично, дневной сон откладывался на потом, определенно настало время для розыгрыша номер два.  
Гарри взмахнул палочкой и комнату залил чудесный белый свет. Драко бы понравилось. Ну уж нет, Пес собирался это исправить. Состроив просящий взгляд брошенного щенка, он жалобно заскулил.  
– Что такое, малыш?  
Пес требовательно посмотрел на дерево и заскулил громче. Гарри задумался.  
– Ты голоден?  
Пес молчал.  
– Хочешь на прогулку?  
Пес бы не отказался лишний раз погулять, но досадить Гарри хотелось сильнее, поэтому он упрямо молчал.  
– Это из-за дерева?  
Пес заскулил.  
– Я скоро закончу, осталось совсем немного.  
Пес жалобно тявкнул и вновь уставился на дерево.  
– Фонарики?  
Улегшись на живот, Пес спрятал морду между лап.  
– А-а-а, слишком ярко? А так? – Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и яркий белый свет сменился приглушенным золотым свечением.  
Пес недовольно заворчал.  
Взмах палочки и загорелся зеленый свет. Пес заскулил. Красный. Скулеж. Фиолетовый. Скулеж. Пес сам не понимал, чего именно добивается, но уже наслаждался полученным эффектом. Гарри неустанно махал палочкой, меняя цвет за цветом, пока, наконец, псу не надоело скулить. И как только комнату залил синий свет, он счастливо завилял хвостом и побежал на кухню к поилке. Непрерывно скулить – очень тяжелая работа.

***

  
Утолив жажду, Пес с новыми силами вернулся в гостиную, где Гарри осторожно извлекал из раскрытых коробок разноцветные шарики. Псу очень не хотелось делать то, что он сделал. Он правда не хотел. Пес знал, насколько сильно Драко любил сверкающие шарики. Но это было выше его сил, он просто не смог остановиться.  
Ба-бах!  
Пес и Гарри замерли на месте, глядя, как коробка падает на пол и как от удара ее содержимое разлетается по комнате блестящей стеклянной крошкой.  
– Дерьмо! Твою ж мать! Шарики!  
Пес был абсолютно согласен.  
Испуганно заскулив, Пес быстро попятился, поджав хвост.  
– Смотри под лапы, – выпалил Гарри, подхватывая лохматую вредину на руки и опуская на диван. – Я сейчас все уберу. Мерлин, Драко меня убьет.  
О да, Пес на это очень рассчитывал.  
С помощью заклинания Гарри быстро собрал в кучу острые осколки и внимательно осмотрел лапы Пса на порезы или впившиеся стеклышки.  
– Как хорошо, что Тедди нет с нами! – поделился Гарри, не найдя на четвероногом друге ни царапины.  
Пес мысленно согласился.  
– Тедди! – внезапно воскликнул Гарри и обнял Пса, по мнению того слишком крепко прижимая к себе. – Спасибо, парень. Отныне, никаких стеклянных игрушек.  
Как только Гарри превратил разбитые стеклянные шары в безвкусные пластиковые, Пес понял: дело сделано. Гарри и без его помощи успешно справился с рытьем собственной ямы.

***

  
Еще Драко скрупулезно украшал дерево праздничной лентой. Пес не понимал, почему скучная лента гордо занимала почетное место на дереве, а его любимые огоньки всего лишь украшали лестничные перила в коридоре.  
Наблюдая за тем, с какой осторожностью Гарри обматывает серебряной лентой дерево, Пес заходился истеричным лаем. Нет, получалось не так уж и плохо, за исключением совершенно неуместно теперь смотревшихся вместе разноцветных шаров и синих фонариков, просто лицо Гарри заслуживало отдельного внимания. Он был так сосредоточен на процессе, что от усердия аж высунул кончик языка и постоянно хмурил лоб.  
У Пса не осталось сил сопротивляться искушению. Поэтому, стоило только Гарри отойти от дерева, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих, как Пес аккуратно ухватил конец ленты и забегал вокруг елки, разматывая ее. В итоге, Пес оказался обмотан лентой плотнее, чем один из подарков Драко.  
– Ох, твою ж мать, – выругался Гарри.  
При этом он совершенно не выглядел сердитым или недовольным. Пес с удивлением отметил, что его последняя проказа лишь позабавила человека.  
– Ты как всегда прав. Лента совсем не сочетается с остальными игрушками.  
Пес обиженно плюхнулся на пол. Очередной провал. Еще никогда в жизни изводить Гарри не было так трудно.  
– Пожалуй, в этом году мишура подойдет лучше. Она такая же яркая, как и остальные украшения.  
Собачьи глаза в предвкушении загорелись, а хвост энергично заходил ходуном.  
– Кстати, на тебе лента смотрится куда интереснее.  
Пес попытался сбежать, но оказался слишком медлителен. И прежде, чем раздался возмущенный лай, Гарри отрезал кусок ленты и повязал на собачьей шее причудливый маленький бант. Вот оно – безоговорочное поражение. Стоит только Псу выйти на чертову улицу, как он превратится в главное посмешище.

***

  
Пока Гарри распаковывал из коробки рождественский вертеп, Пес нежился на диване. Он безуспешно пытался стянуть с шеи раздражающую ленточку. Похоже, Гарри оказался не только мастером моментально распутывать огоньки, но и мастером вязать узлы.  
Рождественский вертеп был сущим проклятием не только собачьей, но и кошачьей жизни. Каждый раз, стоило двери закрыться, как пастух и маленький Иисус уже катились по полу. Пес или кот постоянно получали отповедь от Драко за попытку съесть деревянную куклу. Пес не раз слышал спор между Гарри и Драко о ненавистном вертепе, в котором победителем неизменно оставался Драко: «Гарри, это традиция. Так мама говорит».  
И если ему все равно влетит, то Пес решил оторваться по полной, к тому же, вдруг кукла сломается, а Гарри в порыве благодарности снимет проклятую ленту. При любом раскладе Пес окажется в выигрыше.  
Оставив младенца Иисуса напоследок, Пес схватил короля, подбросил и поймал на лету зубами. То же самое он проделал с Марией, Иосифом и даже ягненком. Ох, как же это было чудесно.  
Столько веселья разом! Пес так увлекся, что не заметил, как улыбающийся Гарри поднял палочку и взмахнул ею. В шоке откидывая прочь ягненка, Пес отскочил назад, рождественская сценка превратилась в квиддичное поле, над которым летали игроки и шныряли мячи.  
– Да, я знаю, – глядя на Пса, оправдывался он. – Это не по-рождественски, но мне так больше нравится.  
Счастливый Пес азартно сбил одного игрока лапой. Он не мог дождаться, когда наконец увидит реакцию Драко на творящийся в доме беспредел.

***

  
– Настала пора распаковать самое ценное, – выдохнул Гарри и резким движением раскрыл последнюю коробку.  
Пес отлично знал, что именно в ней хранилось, и не хотел рисковать, играя с ее содержимым. Фарфоровый пингвин Драко. Обожаемый им намного больше – чем даже мог вообразить Гарри – Пса, Кота, Совы, Тедди или самого Гарри.  
Драко принес пингвина домой пару лет назад. Пес отчетливо запомнил этот момент. Драко поставил игрушку, ох, простите, Бартоломью, перед камином и предупредил Пса с Котом (отнюдь не Сову, которая всегда выходила сухой из воды), что первый, кто его тронет, отправится зимовать в сад и останется на попечении Гарри.  
Из-за безуспешных дневных попыток довести Гарри, Пес перестал мыслить рационально, всевозможные риски перевешивал шанс наконец разозлить его. Пока человек был занят сбором пустых коробок, Пес осторожно, на брюхе, подполз к камину и ткнул носом пингвина.  
Бартоломью покачнулся, но устоял на месте. Уф. Уж точно Пес не желал, чтобы тот разбился. Он хотел лишь привлечь внимание Гарри, поэтому негромко гавкнул. Тот обернулся, и Пес несильно тронул пингвина лапой и заскулил.  
Гарри запаниковал и бросился к камину, благоговейно подхватывая пингвина на руки.  
– Нет-нет, – протараторил он, убирая его обратно в коробку. – Ты прав, парень. Пингвин это совсем не весело.  
Собрав воедино пустые коробки, Гарри унес их из комнаты и минуту спустя вернулся с новой, разноцветной коробкой, из которой виднелся более дружелюбно выглядящий пингвин.  
– Так будет намного лучше, – добавил Гарри, распаковывая коробку и устанавливая игрушку на законное место Бартоломью. – Я купил его для Артура, потом подарю ему нового.  
Псу было все равно. Он не стал бороться с искушением и дотронулся до нового пингвина, выглядевшего таким мягким. Стоило лапе коснуться поддельной игрушки, как Пес в шоке попятился. Оно пело! И, черт возьми, танцевало! Гарри так сильно хохотал, что никак не мог подняться на ноги. Мерзавец. Пес очень ждал, когда же спустится Драко и прогонит прочь несносного Гарри.

***

  
Украсив перила лестницы гирляндой, Гарри с чашкой чая и печеньем в руках вернулся в гостиную. К слову сказать, нес он не собачье печенье. Пес с нетерпением ожидал скорейшего появления Драко. Пес в тайне мечтал, чтобы у Драко выдался просто ужасный день и он искал малейший повод, чтобы выплеснуть свою злость. В очередной раз безрезультатно подергав лапой ненавистный бант, Пес осуждающе залаял на Гарри. Тот заслужил надвигающуюся кару.  
Хлопнула дверь, один из квиддичных столбов упал, Гарри допил чай и в комнату вошел Драко. Едва сдерживавшего внутреннее волнение Пса пулей смело с запретного дивана.  
Драко замер в дверях, очевидно от шока. Пес видел, как тот затрясся от гнева. Хвост радостно вилял. Ох, что же будет! Может в качестве награды Драко выгуляет Пса и угостит печеньем за непростой день в компании Гарри.  
Но Драко молчал, и, присмотревшись, Пес понял: тот трясется вовсе не от злости. Он смеялся! Пес был растерян, в надежде разобраться в причинах смеха он бочком приблизился к Драко.  
– Это... это... это...  
Невежда Гарри тоже захохотал.  
– Как будто ребенок постарался!  
Пес счастливо вздохнул. Ах, вот сейчас...  
– Волшебно! – воскликнул Драко, непривычно широко улыбаясь. – Тедди будет в восторге. – Он подошел к Гарри и быстро поцеловал его. – Идеальное начало для его первого Рождества с нами.  
Раздавленный неудачей Пес рухнул на пол.  
– Но, – добавил Драко и приподнял Пса. – Моя собака на улицу в таком убожестве не выйдет, – заключил он, перебирая ленту на мохнатой шее.  
Да! Пес внутренне зарыдал. Вот основная причина, по которой Драко являлся его любимчиком.  
– Гарри, серебряный цвет не сочетается с его шерстью. Ты же знаешь.  
Довольно улыбающийся Драко взмахнул палочкой и отпустил Пса, который тут же уставился на свое отражение на темном экране телевизора. Бант приобрел цвет чистого золота. Прекрасно, сейчас он стал еще больше походить на идиота.  
– Я поставлю чайник, – предложил Гарри, мимоходом потрепав Пса за ушами.  
Рассудив, что хватит с него на сегодня унижений, Пес принял мудрое решение вздремнуть.


End file.
